Loose Scenes for Vol1-3 reimagine
by Alex Mcpherson
Summary: What if the two teams were much closer by time Blakes secret came out? That they each had some of the others beforehand? Canon plotlines, but 'shuffled' and spaced for Vytal Festival being second year.
1. For when Blake ran Vol 1

Just a Scene

Version 1, not proofed

Circa Volume 1.

Based on the notes on my profile, ok?.

Jaune sighed as the five people settled down in their seats.

He had learned the hard way, when he'd told Pyrrha part of the truth of how he'd gotten into Beacon, that the walls had ears. Which was why they weren't in either of Team RWBY or JNPR's dorm rooms, but instead on the bullhead that Ren was piloting, and thank god _someone_ on the team had a pilots license.

Weiss looked like she'd swallowed a lemon. One that had gone off a year ago, at least. "Why am I here?"

Ruby began to speak up, as did Yang, but Jaune cut them off. "SHUSH! Weiss. What could _Possibly_ have been so wrong that Blake decided it was better to Run?"

"She's a Faunus… and from the sound of it, she was a member of the White Fang."

Pyrrha and Nora both gasped, the other rather, exaggeratedly, and Ren in the front swore quietly, but Jaune heard – just – and sighed, then gave the heiress a hard look. "She quit."

"So I gath… wait… You Knew?!"

Everyone looked at Jaune, and it was clear on the faces of present members of team RWBY that they were starting to realise what it meant that he and Blake had met before Beacon… though, incorrect conclusions from Weiss' words and tone.

"Start of the year. Dust shipment by rail to Vale, part of it stolen, the train itself arrived missing the back half. That was the work of Adam Taurus and his band of assholes. The train arrived with a 'mystery passenger' who 'disappeared', and the crew said that it was a cat faunus that saved their lives, from what they could tell. They saw on the trains' CCTV that Adam had planted bombs, and it was the mystery cat faunus who disconnected those train cars from the rest. That was Blake, and that was the last straw for her. She left the White Fang and was aimless, homeless and _really upset_ at basically abandoning not just a fight for equality that was turning into just a fight, but also the friends she'd known for _years_, since she was a little girl. That's the Blake that I first met on the streets on Vale, when she decided to throw caution to the wind and see if a fang sympathiser that she knew in the city would put her up for a few days. One who _I_ knew because he was the guy who got me my _fake transcripts_. I was meeting _him_ because he only said he'd provide them if I could actually pass the physical entrance exams that were normally done at a prep school. The week previous, He'd tested me, and I passed, and I was on my way to tell him the good news when I walked into Blake but she didn't even notice and just walked on in, idn't even realise I was there when she just lost all control and… It wasn't pretty."

"Neither was…" Yang started, but stopped at his look, and he knew that she was referring to the argument that led to Blake running.

"I knew she was not just a faunus or about her ears, but her _history_ from listening to her tell it like four weeks before we even started at Beacon. Hell, Blake stayed at the goddamn apartment I was living in. The One we took _you_ too when we rescued you, which brings me to the main point I have. _How the hell do you think we knew you had been kidnapped a week before the start of school, when not only was it not broadcast on the news, but the authorities didn't even know until I called it in?_"

Everyone was shocked, somewhat.

Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha, they knew _something_ had happened. Neither Weiss nor Nora had said anything though, as it had shook them badly enough that their first few weeks at Beacon had been marred by nightmares and the occasional moment of a thousand-yard-stare. Ren knew, because Jaune had seen how close he was to Nora and shared _some_ of the story. But the two rescues had asked both him and Blake not to say anything if they could help it, wanting to put it in the past. And They had, Blake having told him at one point that it wasn't even the first time Weiss had been kidnapped, Weiss didn't even know that had been shared with him.

"Ren, ETA?"

"Twenty minutes."

He looked back.

"Wait, you and Blake rescued Weiss from a kidnapping?" Ruby asked, speaking lowly.

"Yeah. Same night as the incident at Dust to Dust, and at The Club". Jaune glanced at Ruby, Ren, then at Yang and Pyrrha. "And not just Weiss, that's when Weiss met Nora too. Nora had heard on the news about Weiss' upcoming attendance of Beacon and wanted to get to knew her future classmate, and that's when the White Fang went in to kidnap her, took Nora because she was a witness."

"That is why Nora was affected worse than Weiss." Ren called from the front. "Afterall, as a 'witness'… she was… disposable.

Nora looked away, clutching her abdomen and trying to curl into a figurative ball at the looks from three of them.

Weiss grunted. "I remember the fight. And knowing your _actual_ skill level, I'm glad you have huge aura reserves…"

He blinked, as did Pyrrha.

"Um… Jaune?"

"I know."

"But I unlocked your aura."

"I know."

Ruby looked between them. "When? I thought you met in the locker room before initiation?"

"… Right after she pulled me out of the tree _during_ initiation." Jaune answered, with a draw of breath and about to continue explaining-

"… You rescued me _without even having access to aura?!_"

Nora piped in, sounding, unlike Nora. That is, Very quiet. "He did." They saw her glance at him, and the hint of hero-worship she'd had all semester, that they know understood. "He's my fearless leader."

"How did-"

"Later." He looked at Weiss. "Weiss… We knew what happened, because the fake-transcript guy had connections and was something of a relay point for information between White Fang cells. He found out, told Blake and I, and was the one who told the two of us where that Cell was being holed up. For all he wanted equality for the faunus, he did _not_ want the war that would result from the kidnapping and death of the Heiress to the Schnee name. And _Death_ was what would have happened, or do you _not_ recall the injuries you had before Blake and I even arrived?"

Weiss didn't even notice as her hands trailed to places on her body where she had been hurt. Everyone else did.

"Do you recall what one of them was about to do to you when we arrived?"

"P… Please don't…" Weiss spoke, paling, and her breathe started to labour and she twitched.

Nora moved quickly, kneeling in front of her and grabbed the girl into a hug, and Weiss, returned it.

"And What Blake did when she realized what he was about to do?"

Weiss blinked through tears and nodded.

"Now… Can you honestly say you are angry with her for keeping her prior allegiances secret?"

Weiss shook her head.

He sighed, and moved back to the hatch into the cockpit, though he kept his back to it. "Please tell me we have a full combat load?"

"We do. Why?"

"Blake still thinks that none of the cells would _dare_ work with someone like Torchwick. You tell me, do you honestly think she just wants to hide and won't be doing something as _stupid_ as trying to prove that they're innocent in this?"

"I'll make sure we're locked and loaded."

He nodded, and watched as Weiss moved – with Nora still clinging on, for mutual comfort now than just for Weiss' – to the half-open side hatch that Nora had been at for air.

Ruby was the one who asked, "How… How did you get in, Jaune? To Beacon? Or even Blake, since, well, it was _pretty late_ to take exams…"

"Blake didn't tell?" He looked at Weiss and Nora pointedly, and back. "Well, the morning after the rescue and I called it in, with Weiss and Nora both out of it and, well… Cuddling each other for comfort in my bed." He flashed a short smile. "God I wish I could make an innuendo from that but, it had been bad for them." He sighed, and pulled the siblings and his partner to the other door, thankful for it being fully closed so they wouldn't have a problem of hearing him. "Blake already had the idea of trying for beacon, so when I called it in I claimed to the Police that Blake and I were about to be students at beacon. I _was_ just about to call the school after daybreak to see if Blake could get in when Ozpin knocked on my door, saw Blake, and not long after she was, officially and all, a new member of Beacon. I heard him grumble about a long night and how she wasn't the only one he invited, so… I'm guessing he was talking about you?" Ruby nodded. "Yeah, he used that rescue as 'her' entrance exam, I guess, same as he used your own performance against Torchwick and goons for yours." Ruby smiled softly at that, a bittersweet one as she looked at Weiss and Nora. "No idea how she'd have gotten in without _something_ having happened, though… unless she decided to go to him herself and basically ask for asylum or something. As for me… Obviously, there's more to it than just fake transcripts."

Yang nodded. "My grades at Signal got me in the door, but I still had to do Beacons' own exams, with Professor Goodwitch glaring at me for half of it." She smirked. "The other half, she glared at Cardin."

Jaune nodded. "I know. I was the 'Gangly Noodle' near the back that you said-"

Wide-eyed, Yang spoke with him, "looks like he's about to piss his pants'. You took the _actual_ exams?"

"The ones you and Cardin took with the other dozen students from Vale, literally three days before the train robbery and five days before I met Blake… yet she was the first member of team RWBY I _actually spoke to_. I barely passed, by the way. My and blakes' mutual friend brought in a guy before that to do my physical tests, and that guy said I was 'Barely' a passing grade for the physical entrance exams, and those would go on my otherwise fake transcripts to get me a slot in the academic exams at beacon. I _barely_ passed those that we took, but I did pass."

Yang was surprised. "But… over _half_ of my classmates from Signal didn't even pass the physicals… and they had _Aura! And Only four of the other two dozen even passed the academics!_"

Jaune grinned. "I, uh, know. The mutual friend pretty much glared at me for five minutes when I called him with the news about initiation and questions about why the hell he didn't unlock my aura. He thought I _had_ aura. Said the same thing but in a more general way about all prep schools. He was just as surprised that I even passed the academics as about the aura thing."

Ruby was giggling.

Pyrrha was chuckling, though given how close she was with him, he guessed she wasn't _that_ surprised by it.

"I could have died."

The giggles stopped, and the pairs of siblings and partners looked at Weiss, who had spoken up.

"The Mutual Friend assured me that _none_ of the guys in that cell had _any_ training, even though a handful had aura. And evidentally, someone _with_ training yet without Aura _can_ and _will probably_ beat someone who has aura but _no_ training. I didn't even build up a sweat until that run to the bridge carrying you and nora, and that was only at the end."

"That was 4 miles, carrying the weight of _two_ huntresses." Weiss pointed out.

"… Well… One and a half." Jaune fired back, and grinned softly. Weiss huffed at the implied comment on her size and weight.

"I weigh, what, a fifty kilo's?" Weiss look at Nora, who whispered something, "So Together you were carrying about a hundred twenty. _Plus_ whatever your armor weighs, and the ten kilos for Crocea Mors…"

"Five Minutes!" Ren called out.

Jaune looked at them. "So, who's ready to go make sure that Blake isn't making like… a _huge_ mistake?" He glanced at Weiss, "And to tell her that she has nothing to worry about with us?"

Weiss sighed, half-heartedly glared, but nodded, then looked at Ruby.

"Alright. Game plan. Ruby, Weiss, Nora, you and Ren will remain aboard the bullhead- Ah-ah-ah!" He cut in at their protest. "Ren because he's our pilot, Nora because you're our best for ranged explosives, Ruby you're our resident sniper and Weiss, you're not only versatile at range, but _you're also incredibly recognisable_." He turned to Pyrrha, and seemingly from nowhere threw a jacket to her. She recognised it as one for a bullhead pilot, and only then did the group notice that at some point, he'd purloined it from one of the cupboards on the wall between the cabin and the cockpit without their even noticing. "Pyrrha, Yang, you two are going with. Yang, because Blake's your partner, Pyrrha, you're mine, but also because you're good at both close and medium range. I'm going with because I know where to look."

Pyrrha finished pulling on the jacket, and he then pulled out a beanie hat, and threw that to her. She looked at it amused. "Won't someone recognise me from my weapon?"

He looked at her as seriously as he could, and said, "Given how revealing your 'combat uniform' is, I doubt they paid attention to what Milo and Akouo look like."

Ruby and Weiss snorted, but Yang looked oddly serious, and nodded. "Yeah, I get that." The distant look on her face, had everyone stare a moment, and the blonde blushed. "Can _any_ of my classmates from Signal describe Ember Celica? Why do you think I wear cloths with a boob window?"

Ruby just commented, "It's true!"

Pyrrha was just red as a tomato, even as she pulled the hat on, and then zipped the jacket up to stop revealing her own 'boob window' that was her strap-less metal corset… that she'd never gave any thought to on the subject of how revealing it was.

"And you?" Pyrrha half-whispered.

Jaune knew what she'd said, why, and what that meant.

He looked away and did his best not to blush. "Why do you think I was so socially awkward before initiation? After, I was so thankful for what you did, I did my best _not_ to look. Didn't want to act like a creep."

He wasn't looking, but knew she would have a conflicted look – like she wasn't sure if she _wanted_ him to look, or relieved that he didn't want her to feel perved on.

Ruby asked the seemingly-armorpiercing question. "But… Didn't you like, flirt non-stop with _Weiss_? You were bordering on creep with that, Jaune."

He grinned. "She knew I wasn't serious with it… mostly just teasing."

Weiss nodded shortly even as Ren called that they were almost in position over the building that Jaune had told him to head for when they left beacon.

"One Minute to drop." Jaune called seeing the now-familiar skyscape of one of the cities' urban areas, pulled out headsets for them all, and passed them around – first to Yang and Pyrrha, then the rest to Ruby who handed those out. He affixed his in place and linked it to his scroll, set it to radio mode and saw the others do the same.

"Ren, put us over the back alley, but maintain a hundred feet altitude."

"Got it."

The half-open door fully opened, and Weiss and Nora backed up from it, even as Jaune lead His partner and Yang to it.

The trio grabbed hold of the overhead handhold at the doorway, and waited until the bullhead came to a hover.

"See you soon." Then he jumped, and landed in short order, landing with a forward roll to halt and dissipate the momentum.

He heard over the radio, _'He's come a long way from the guy who had no landing strategy, huh P-Money?_', followed by two thuds from the pair landing behind him.

He looked about and didn't like what his instincts were telling him. "Can the chatter. Ren, scan the nearby buildings for signatures. This _should_ be an abandoned area, hence why I chose it."

_"… Well, it isn't now._" Came the reply.

"_Jaune?_" Ruby spoke up. "_There's a dozen uh, signatures in most of the buildings, and they're starting to move for back entrances to the alley, but the third one behind you on your left is empty_."

"Then let's not be here when they come out." He spoke quietly and waved his partner and friend down the alley to the one Ruby indicated.

Pyrrha made short work of unlocking the door with her semblance, and they ghosted into the building with all the professionalism of hunters who had spent a week being taught how to sneak through grimm territory, not by Port, who was _supposed_ to teach that one, but by _oobleck_, who's experience as an archaeologist meant that he knew what he was doing.

Jaune, having grown up in a town out in the sticks that had no outer wall, had learned young how to do the same, not just with grimm, but also with the people who were told not to let him train.

After that, they evaded whoever was where they weren't supposed to be, and Jaune spent the next two hours guiding them to the basement of a boarded up store that had long ago gone under, yet the exterior steps to the basement were oddly free of the layer of grime that descended on the rest of the disused place.

He knocked in a pattern, and then was admitted, and the females of the trio looked around the entry way, while Jaune greeted his friend with a smile.

"Jaune! Got your message. Yeah, Blake's been around."

Yang stopped looking around and looked at the man, finding him tall, muscular, had none of the stereotypes of 'tech geek' that Jaune had said he was, and noted absently that the guy had huge rams horns growing out the sides of his head, just above the ears.

"Oh thank god. Any idea where she's been staying?" Jaune began, as he took a set beside a table full of odds and ends. He noticed Yang staring, and rolled his eyes and gave her a 'not now' look, that the guy noticed, but passed off, probably out of experience.

"You might want to check your apartment-"

"Did, she's not there."

Yang frowned, wondering when he'd done that… then at him _having_ an apartment.

"Ah, then, no. Mind telling me what happened? And who's your friends?"

Jaune sighed, and introduced them. Sort of. "Yang, Pyrr, this is Brawn, the 'Mutual Acquaintance' of Blake and I. Brawn, the blonde is Yang, Blake's partner at Beacon, and Pyrr is my partner."

"Pleasure."

The two girls nodded, but said nothing.

"Blake got into an argument with her team about Prejudice and stuff. Uh, they weren't forthcoming on the content, but I dunno how 'bad' that was, only that the argument itself was bad enough she ran… Well, that and that it was when she blurted out something that, well… They only found out about the ear and fang thing two days ago."

Brawn blinked. "Ear and… wait… What do you mean ears?"

"She wears a bow at Beacon. Started on the first day. You know how some Faunus get about trying to fit in."

"… But _Blake_?"

"… yeah."

"… Blake?"

"… I know."

"… How many, other than you and the headmaster of course, knew the truth?"

Jaune look at Yang when she answered "Nobody." And snorted. "What? Okay, Nora, maybe, she didn't say if she knew Blake was a faunus or if even that was…"

"Ah, no. Wrong."

"Huh?" Yang muttered.

Jaune sighed, and looked at Brawn. "Everybody, huh?" the guy commented.

"All _except_ her team… including Weiss."

"w….. the schnee she rescued? Without wearing _any_ disguise?"

"… In her defence, she was injured, delirious from the drugs they'd given and pretty damn traumatized, and didn't wake up until after Blake left for a quick interview at Beacon and submit the report on the kidnapping and rescue, and Blake, avoided, Weiss for the short time that Weiss stayed with me. No. Pretty sure that by the end of the first week, most of the first years knew the truth. By the second, even our years' resident anti-faunus bullies _knew_, but they didn't say anything because their leader owed me one. I killed an Ursa Major that _they_ couldn't handle, told them to keep quiet about Blake 'or else'." Brawn laughed. "I know. Me. Saying that. Anyway the reason Yang and her team didn't notice the ears is probably because they were _too_ close to her, and when you notice something about a person you're close to that treats it as a 'normal' thing not to speak of…"

"They put it out of their mind and don't realise the implications. I get it. The others who did though?"

"A mix. Noticing them move some of it. Others from, well. _Blake_." The man laughed, and Yang chuckled a little, not realising _quite_ what they meant. "And of course, Ozpin didn't tell the staff, they all figured it out from her last name alone, asked ozpin when they saw the attendance register, and he _then_ told them to keep quiet. Told me, too, as it was him that Blake told first that she wanted to hide her, uh, 'identity' by hiding her ears."

"… Oh, blake."

"Yeah."

"sorry, What?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha looked at her, then back, "Wait, she's _that_ Blake Belladonna?" Jaune nodded, as did Brawn. Yang looked clueless. "The missing daughter of Menageries chieftain."

"…."

Jaune laughed after a moment, and said, "I guess Weiss is the wrong person on your team to call 'princess', huh?"

Yang's jaw dropped as Pyrrha and the two men laughed.

"Speaking of the parents…"

Brawn sighed. "Got the message to them like you asked, got a response last week. Here, I'll dig it out."

Jaune frowned as soon a scroll – of the paper variety – was dropped into his hand, and read it.

As did Pyrrha and Yang, hovering over his shoulders, and they gasped first. He wasn't as fast as they were at reading, as he realised a few seconds later what it was they were gasping over.

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth."

Yang chuckled. "Well, now then, 'Ser Jaune', I guess you really do have to go find our lost Kitten!"

… "oh god the puns." Jaune muttered with closed eyes.

"Looks like this knight has gotten interesting"

Brawn chuckled, and seeing the put-upon looks, "She always like this?"

"Yeah."

"… Poor Blake."

"Yeah poor bl… HEY!"

Giving her a glare, he put the scroll down, and turned to Brawn. "Right. I need to know whatever you told her when she came by, and any other information you have on White Fang movements for this weekend."

"_Ser? What was that about_?"

Jaune sighed as Yang answered her sister.

"_Seriously_?"

They heard Weiss sigh' and add in, "_I can't believe that it's Blake of all people who is the princess_."

"_Well, technically she's not a princess as Ghira Bell_-" Ren spoke, but was interrupted by Nora.

"_She's toootally a princess, I mean, she acts we're beneath her and all unimpressed by everything like, all the time! Weiss at least admits when she's impressed by Ruby_!"

"_Yeah sounds li-… HEY_!"

"Can it." Jaune interrupted as the trio on foot arrived at the docks, but kept to cover. "Ren, any sign of activity?" He looked up at the ghostly silhouette of the unlit bullhead high in the sky, just barely visible by the outline against the cloudy sky. Being one of Beacon's bullheads, it had a covert operation mode, that turn off the running lights, switched the engines into a cooler-running mode that conversely taxed the electrical systems rather heavily, but it had a good 12 hour loiter time given it was fully fuelled, fully charged and Beacon was so close. At full speed, it's range under covert condition was actually less than half its normal range, since it has a lower thrust performance from not being able to run hot, but still used fuel to recharge the batteries, when equipped with an onboard-generator, instead of running from the engine power for electronics.

Being from Beacon, it also had a full sensor system able to pick up both human/faunus and grimm activity from a good height, no matter whether through ten stories of skyscraper or a dense forest tree cover.

"No activity on the SDC cargo ship, nor in the boundaries of the pier, container yard and warehouse, but there are about two dozen guards on the perimeter."

Jaune turned to Yang and Pyrrha, and thought that it was good that Brawn and told them to go the whole hog in hiding their identities.

All three wore similar uniforms now, Pyrrha with the jacket he'd given her on top. Yang had protested at wearing a hat, but hadn't actually refused, merely pointing out she was doing it with protest.

They'd also been given another layer of disguise without having to give up their weapons – Brawn had coated their weapons, swords, shields and gauntlets with a substance that shifted the colors, and for both swords, hid the styling, like the Arc Double Crescent on Crocea Mors. It was now an dark green, almost black color. Akouo likewise was no longer bronze, but the same color. And Milo's deep red and yellow had been altered to a deep dark red that was just as close to black.

Yang had not been happy at Ember Celica getting that same treatment. Or having to wear a hoodie over the top of the black uniform with her hair placed inside, and hood drawn up.

But all three had to admit, they kinda looked cool.

They also had extra gear – Pyrrha perhaps had the better deal from the extra weapon, since Milo had a rifle form. Yang was used to recoil, but from a shotgun, not a rifle, while Jaune, the least experienced with firearms, was lucky to remember the few lessons he'd gotten a year previous before the new guard on Ansel's neighbourhood militia was told to stop training him.

"_Still running scans for Blake, no sign. You really think she's wearing gear to hide her signature?_"

"Given that some of the equipment she still had when she left the White Fang wasn't in our apartment? Equipment that _was_ in the apartment at the start of the year? Yes."

Yang was muttering in the background that she couldn't believe that Jaune not only had an apartment in Vale, not only _owned_ it to boot, but also that he'd _lived with Blake_ in it for almost a month.

"Uh… Jaune?" Pyrrha spoke up, and pointed at something in the distance to the south.

"_Ren, you seeing this_?" Ruby asked, and Jaune just knew she was scoping it out with Crescent Rose in sniper rifle configuration.

"_I see it. Jaune, six bogies inbound. They're running low altitude, below Vale's Radar coverage. They read… 3 Bullhead transports, three container haulers. And all of them have a very large signature spot the size of their holds._"

"Ren, increase altitude to the cloud cover." He thought for a moment, "At least thirty in each of the bullheads, then." Jaune muttered, calculating how many they might be facing. Four Beacon teams could fit in a single bullhead, sitting down, but they would also show up as individual signatures to their Bullheads' sensors. A single, _large_ signature probably indicated twice that. Theirs felt rather spacious with just six people in it when they left beacon. Five times that would fill it.

"Ninety just for the Bullheads." Yang whispered. "… How many do you think in the haulers?"

It was Ren who answered, "_These ones, the manufacturer spec puts the upper limit at eighty._"

"_Over Three hundred_?" Weiss' voice came on.

"Brawn was right. They're moving in on the Dust. Enough men to hold the perimeter, while a much smaller team ready all the containers for airlift by both Bullhead and Hauler. The Bullheads can each airlift three at a time, and each Hauler can pack six containers inside, and still airlift three at a time. _Twenty one containers full of dust_, just using the haulers, if they keep the bullheads for air support. If they're smart, they'll just stick with the haulers, and leave a bullhead for air support, and the other two escort them on each trip, _if_ they're here to absolutely clear out the entire shipment. Weiss, how many containers would the ship have brought?"

"_The SDC Cargo Vessel Jacques' Reach has a capacity of just under nine thousand, and it was fully loaded when it left Mantle. Around four thousand containers will be offloaded to be moved onto a smaller ship, bound for Mistral, and two thousand for vale, around six thousand though are staying aboard for Vacuo. If the schedule is correct, they should have been offloading the containers for vale today_…"

_"I'm not seeing a smaller boat with containers, and there's no way theres' more than two thousand containers here._" Ruby chimed in.

Jaune calculated in his head. "Lets be generous and say half an hour per run, and, it's only 1 am. Four hours, that's eight runs they might make. At most, three hundred containers. But that's still a lot of dust."

"_Not all of it is dust, not even half of the two thousand… so they'll lose time having to track down which is which_." Weiss shared.

Jaune sighed.

"We can't assault this. Not with just the six of us and Ren in a bullhead." He looked it over, and finished, "If Blake is here, she won't make a move if they're not White Fang, and if she isn't… well. Ren, I need you to confirm visual when they land."

Jaune tracked the six airships as they finally passed overhead and over the perimeter of the docks.

He couldn't help the wince and feeling of dread seeing people dropping onto the perimeter wall at the same time, and the muted sound of supressed weapons that followed.

"… _We have to do something_."

"We can't, Ruby. It would… It would be suicide."

"... _I… I know_."

He looked at Yang, and saw the expression he knew he must also be wearing. Hearing Ruby's subdued reply was heartbreaking, for she was still only a fifteen year old girl, for all the skills she actually had, she'd never had to use them against people, or see anything that would make her want to.

So was how Ren was feeling as well, as both he and Ruby, through sensor or scope, no doubt saw the end of several lives.

It was sad, but other than Ren and Nora, for obvious reasons, he was probably the only one of the teams who had any experience at _seeing_ the loss of life.

The other team didn't know, but Ren had told him and Pyrrha both a little about their past, about loosing everything when they were little, and ended up wandering the woods as a pair of scared little kids.

That had been up close and personal to them. Ren, he didn't know how he felt, as this wasn't the act of grim, but other _people_, but he couldn't imagine it was easy for the guy, while he doubted Nora could even watch. And he didn't know about Weiss, but he doubted she'd actually seen death the way Ren and Nora had. Even with being her and her family being a target of the White Fang, she had seemed… innocent, in the kind of way she no longer felt when he reminded her of the kidnapping and rescue.

Ruby, though, this would be a first. A terrible first.

Same for Pyrrha, he noted, and Yang, from the look of their faces.

"I wish we could call for backup, from Beacon, or even the cops."

He did too, but the CCT was down for maintenance, and so took the ability to make calls to either with it.

And none of them had the scroll numbers of anyone _in_ beacon, which was too far for scroll to scroll signal so a direct call was out.

Probably why the heist was taking place on this night. Jaune couldn't help the cynical thought that maybe it was even the other way around, since the notification of maintenance had come less than an hour before they'd left. It was _why_ he had told everyone to gear up to look for Blake, if she got in trouble _how would they know?_

"Still no signal from her Scroll?"

"No. I wish she'd turn it on, at least then we'd know she was still in v…" Yang halted.

"_Yang?_"

"Damn it Blake." Yang muttered, and looked up. "She just turned it on, and the signal is _strong_."

"_Now this is weird, Jaune I'm reading a rather muted signature moving from the ships bridge… Hang on, let me… Visual confirmed. It's Blake._"

"Yang."

"On it." She answered and sent a 'ping' to Blakes' scroll, and then answered as soon as Blake called. "Blake, stay were you are, there's got to be like three hundred guys… Blake, _they just killed the perimeter guards, stay right where you are- wait for backup—_"

Jaune growled, pulled Yangs scroll, and spoke into it. "_Operational Necessity Three, Blake. Never go without suitable backup_, and you're on your own right now."

Jaune growled as the haulers landed, and people streamed from the hovering the bullheads. "_Jaune… I hav…"_

"You don't have to prove anything. Your team knows and accepts it. _Weiss_ does too, now she knows that we were only able to rescue her and Nora because of it. It's that you kept your heritage secret for so long they're struggling with, and I've already given them plenty of something else to think over."

"… _Jaune_…"

"Besides. I have orders to bring you directly back to Beacon and keep you safe."

"_You spoke to Ozpin_?"

"… Worse. I spoke to your parents."

He grinned to Yang, who smiled sadly a little, knowing he'd _stretched_ the truth. The order was to _keep her_ at Beacon, until such that they could visit.

"Switch to radio mode, both our teams are here."

The call ended, and soon they heard Blake.

"… Hey… uh.. guys."

"_Listen here, Belladonna. I'll say this once_." Weiss spoke, and Jaune sighed silently and shared a look with Pyrrha. "_I don't care about your history, part of that is because of what happened two months ago, but, damn it, part of it is that I've come to care about you a lot, and… finding out about a part of you like that, that you kept it secret, afraid we'd… **that hurt**, Blake_."

"I was afraid you'd turn me-"

"_I'm not talking about the White Fang. I'm talking about the fact that one of my friends, one who'd- hid a pair of ears because you thought I'd what, call you an animal or something? The first time we met **you saved my life**, Blake, how could I possibly think bad of you for being a faunus? The argument, Blake, every bit of it from me was aimed squarely at the White Fang, and you proved, by saving me back then, that you weren't part of them. Even before Jaune confirmed to me that you were a member but quit, I didn't think you were one of them. Not anymore I mean_…"

"_I'm sorry._"

"… _I know. Now prove it, by not throwing your life away, stay on the ship, do your best to hide and for god sake don't run just because Yang now has a whole new load of puns and princess jokes to make about you._"

Jaune smiled a little at the end of that rant, hearing the amusement in Weiss' tone.

"… _Huh_?"

Ruby answered. "_What, you didn't think that knowing you're a faunus we'd put it together about who your parents are? You're really famous parents who are basically Faunus Royalty?_"

"… _Oh god_."

"_What do you mean Faunus Royalty_?" Came an unfamiliar voice, and they all froze as it came from Blakes' scroll.

"_Not now Sun._"

Jaune forced himself to relax, with Blake's comment enough to know she actually was with someone. Someone else couldn't help it.

Next to Jaune, Yang spoke up. "Sun, huh? The faunus from the ferry?" A low 'yes' came back, "Well Monkey Boy, you're uh… standing next to the royal Princess Belladonna, daughter of King Ghira and Queen Kali Belladonna of the Menagerie Kingdom. You better be on your best behaviour less Ser Jaune Arc, sworn knight of the Belladonna's Household Guard peel you like a banana."

Jaune rested his head in his hands, practically face palming.

Giggles came from Pyrrha and the rest of the group on the scroll, even as Blake spluttered.

"_Ser? What? Hous… Jaune?_"

"Like I said, I'd talked to you parents, and I have my orders from them. Complete with the legal paperwork that makes my informal promise into a legally binding one. I hate my life. Blake, add Sun to our group radio channel."

He watched in silence as the Haulers began to depart, and he noted that it had been twenty minutes from landing to departure. Meanwhile, the rest of the two teams continued to talk back and forth, though he could tell from the occasional strain in some of their voices, it was to distract themselves from the fact that they'd seen people die that night.

An hour later, as the Haulers landed again, Ren came back on the line. "_I've gotten a general idea for where they could have gone based on their round-trip time, speed, altitude, and direction, cross referenced with placed that could handle atleast one hauler landed for unloading, with places big enough for two or three marked priority… I can try to follow if…?_"

He pondered, it was a dilemma. If Ren followed, he could be detected from the slightly increased heat signature of the thrusters. If he didn't but used a tracking device, he'd have to launch it via missile which would _guarantee_ they were detected. Likewise if one of them on the ground happened to have one on hand. And if Ren didn't, they'd likely lose track of the stolen containers, with the police moving too slow and finding nothing at any of the possible landing locations, presuming that those were merely used as staging areas.

"Ruby, do you have visual for White Fang or Torchwick presence, or is the cloud cover too thick?"

"_Hang on…. Gah, can't see with my scope._"

"_I can. They're not going near the ship, so I should be safe in a vantage point_."

"Blake, if you're seen…"

"_Who's the former terrorist here?_"

Jaune sighed as the attempt at levity clearly died before it could be fully realised even with Blake, whose tone had simply been flat by the third word.

"_Confirmed. Torchwick… _and the White Fang."

"Sun, you got hold of Blake to stop her running?"

"… _Yep_."

"Good man."

"…_I should feel insulted, but…_"

"But yeah."

"… Say, you uh… can you swim?"

Sun sent an affirmative, but Blake said nothing.

"Blake?"

"… I know what your plan is. To retreat."

"… We know what they're doing, can get a lead on where they'll be going, we're not sufficient enough to deal with them here, and we can't call for backup because of the CCT being down. Can you Swim."

"… _don't want to_."

"… Don't be a _sour pus_." Yang spoke.

"… _I don't like water_."

Jaune sighed. "You're such a stereotype."

"… _I should feel insulted_."

"_But you know you are one, miss loves tuna fish_." Weiss inserted.

"… _god help me, **yes**_."

"Sun, meet you and Blake at the north docks?"

"_On it."_

_"… Sun stop… You…"_

_"Quiet overwise we'll be caught."_

_"… no do.. NOoooao._"

A splash was heard from Sun's scroll.

"_Uh… Can Blake swim_?" Ruby asked.

Jaune grinned at Yang who looked at him questioning. "Oh, she can. She just hates getting wet." He lost his smile. "Ren, fall back to rendezvous point gamma for pickup, then we'll swing around to the north docks and pick up our wayward cat and friend."


	2. introductory start for every1 pre-beacon

Just a Scene

Version 1, not proofed

Circa Volume 1.

Based on the notes on my profile, ok?.

Just a Scene

Circa Volume 1.

Based on the notes on my profile, ok?.

**Just a Scene's version of Episode 1/Trailers**

Ruby and Yang were, to put it simply, excited. Ruby, for her sister, and Yang, who was moving up from Signal. But it was bittersweet for Yang, who had practically sacrificed a normal childhood to raise Ruby as if Ruby was her daughter rather than simply being a big sister to the younger girl. She'd never spent more than a single night away from Ruby in any one go, and neither of the girls had slept over at friends houses more than half a dozen times.

And Yang was worried for Ruby. She didn't have many friends, for several reasons, little ones like being socially awkward, to horrible reasons (on the part of the others) like being related to two teachers, to the one that consistently made Yang beat people up – usually, if someone tried to befriend Ruby, it was only to use her as a stepping stone to 'being friends' with Yang herself.

Yang didn't have many friends as a result either, because she refused to not spend time with her sister, so her friends either had to be friends with Ruby too, or they were ditched.

Ruby only had two friends that weren't also Yangs from this, friends who were Ruby's age. Yang was honestly worried that without her there, some of the arrogant bullies might start to target Ruby again. Yes, Again. They'd tried to bully Ruby before, but learned the error of their ways _very quickly_.

Ruby wished to go with her to Beacon, to be at her side.

Though if Yang was being honest, (she usually was if it was to do with Ruby), Ruby probably wanted to be a huntress more than she did. She had a brawler style of fighting, a semblance that was _only_ useful in a fight and a temper perfectly suited to it. Her weapons matched not just that, but also that she hadn't really thought about what she wanted, and had assumed she'd become a huntress. Not much thought had gone into Ember Celica. Shotgun gauntlets, that were used as part of and to enhance her brawler fighting style.

Not like Ruby, who, despite having wanted to be a Huntress really badly since she was old enough to know what Huntresses were, had been _useless_ at fighting until she'd made Crescent Rose and was taught by their Uncle in fighting with a scythe. Though their Uncle's weapon also had shotguns (which inspired Yang's choice of, heh, 'firearms'), and Crescent Rose' was a Sniper Rifle instead, his weapon was also different in having a sword form, the blade extending out and curling down and inward into the scythe shape, unlike Ruby's which folded up for storage, or at least present a short-barrel rifle, and unfolded into its melee-usable form of the huge blade.

That said, Qrow had done wonders in teaching Ruby, who was a prodigy with fighting using her sweetheart. Their Uncle had actually _lost_ in fights against Ruby. And that wasn't from him 'giving a win'. He never let Yang win, for instance. That and their Dad had basically told Qrow off in private for 'favouritism' over that win, but, and Yang had overheard, Qrow had said he hadn't lost on purpose, Ruby really was getting that good with Crescent Rose.

Without, however…

"Comeon Rubes, you can't rely on Crescent Rose for everything."

Ruby looked aghast and half-glared. "YAAANG!"

"Look, Next week I'll be in Vale taking Beacon's Entrance Exams, and a month later I'll be off there as a student. That's not much time to whip you into shape."

"YAA-AAANG!" Ruby whined. "I don't NEED whipping into shape! I can fight! I Beat Uncle QROW!"

"With Crescent Rose, but… Rubes, what if something happens and you get separated from her?" Yang didn't even hesitate in using the last word, having gotten used to Ruby talking like Crescent Rose was a person and indulging her sister in it. "You need to know how to fight unarmed. It's actually part of the entrance exams to beacon, and half the students failed because they rely so much on their weapons and semblances, they can't even fight off a little beowolf unarmed."

Ruby pouted but nodded.

"Now come on, follow me lead."

* * *

Weiss leaned against her bedroom door, willing the tears not to come.

He'd set the ultimatum.

If she wanted to follow in Winter's footsteps, at least so far as becoming a huntress, then it was on the condition that once she graduated, she did _not_ join the Atlesian military. And he would only let her actually apply to join, if she passed his own little test.

She'd passed that test. And it was not 'Little'.

He'd set her against of the estates robot guards. One of its _fifteen foot tall_ guards. And it had been ordered to _kill her_.

Because that's what it had been programmed to do in defence of Schnee Mansion – deal with any targets by killing it, and her father _knew_ what he was doing when he removed her from its "friendly" list.

She looked up at nothing as a hand reached for the scar.

She needed to get away from here.

A sob escaped, a single tear.

She wished she could go to Atlas Academy and stay there _now_, but Jacque Schnee's reach would prevent it.

… and then she had the thought. "What about another academy?" She mumbled. Haven was out – Mistral was notorious for its shady side that had tentacles in Haven. And the Tentacles. The momentary thought sent a shudder through her. Vacuo? No. too much sand.

Beacon.

She swallowed, and thought that her father wouldn't let her attend, all he'd do was called Headmaster Ozpin and…

… Ozpin was friends with General Ironwood.

She blinked.

Her scroll came out in short order, and she sent a message to General Ironwood. He already had her scroll number, so knew it would be from her. Winter was basically his personal aide at this point since she was one of the most competent of the military's specialists. He knew enough of the family to understand why, if he gave it thought.

'_I'm sorry to ask this, but could you get me into Beacon Academy instead_?'

Five minutes hadn't even passed when she got the reply.

'_I understand, and though I mourn for what our school looses through your absence, yes I shall speak to Ozpin and pass on your first stage entrance examination results. You will still need to sit the academic exams, but those can still be done here, unless you wish to spend a month in vale…?_'

She gulped, and knew her father would not allow that. '_Here would be fine, thank you general, I won't forget this._'

She tried to smile, for herself, that she had made a step in getting away from… _him_.

"Miss Schnee?"

She stood up away from the door, and checked that she hadn't cried, and wiped the trail of the single tear that had gotten out. "Come in, Klein."

* * *

The tears came freely. It wasn't a normal thing for her, but it wasn't a normal day either.

She'd said goodbye, and left.

Left Adam. Her friends. The White Fang.

Just like how five years ago she'd left Menagerie and her parents.

They'd warned her, about staying with the White Fang… and they were right.

"You alright there honey?"

She looked at the trio with her, just three of the dozen crew onboard the train that she'd been robbing, that she'd saved. They knew exactly what she was, and had seen it. She'd seen the cameras, even as she avoided giving them enough of her face to be used for ID later.

They had seen her disconnect the back half of the train cars, purposefully remaining on the front half. And why she'd done it.

They were human. They maybe even worked for the SDC, though only a handful of trains like this had _anyone_ from the SDC security forces. But this was a rarity, and the White Fang attacked simply because of how much Dust was being moved in a single go. There had been robots at the back. There were probably actual people from SDC security at the front.

She should say yes, she's fine, and maybe threaten them to get passage to Vale. They were too far in the grimmlands for her to survive the walk alone, not with how she was actually feeling to boot.

"… No."

The youngest of the group, the girl who had asked, moved forward and sat beside her, giving her a side hug.

The paranoid part of her brain said it was a ploy,t hat the girl was just getting her guard down to push her off the train. It would be easy, they _were_ exactly where shed been when she disconnected the cars, even in a seated hug, all the girl had to do was _push_.

She didn't care.

"We're five hours out from Vale. We'll be passing through one of the more derelict outer suburbs at a much slower pace once we're inside the outer boundaries…" someone spoke. "If you don't want to be arrested, that's the best place for you to jump off, I think."

They were helping her. She nodded. "Thank you."

She didn't know anyone in vale.

She blinked at a thought. Correction. _Brawn_ was in Vale. He was their Vale contact for fake ID cards, and also cleaned their scrolls' of the location data, reset the scroll ID chips and a whole load more. One of several such people, though the only one outside of Mistral. Atlas was too locked down for any of them to carry fake IDs, and taking a scroll was a big 'no'. Vacuo, was… Vacuo.

She'd helped him a time or two, mainly being when she helped him move to Vale. Hopefully that would translate to giving her a bed for a few days, before she decides what to do.

She… she wanted to see her mom and dad. But, she couldn't help seeing for a moment the disappointment that would be on their faces.

Not yet.

Best thing to do though, was go see Brawn…. If she could remember where he was set up, and if he was still there.

* * *

Jaune lowered his sword and shield, panting as he was, but he felt, _good_.

The nameless guy who was assessing his skills hadn't said anything _bad_ yet, so… that was good?

"You need to work on your stamina, without it you won't be capable of any of the proper movements…" The man began, and he nodded as his shortcomings were laid out over the next five minutes. Five minutes in which he himself wordlessly began to do a cool down exercise while listening.

At the end, he was numb, but not physically. He had _a lot to learn_.

"-But… You passed."

He blinked.

"I passed?"

"Barely, Mr Arc. But all of the points needed to pass the physical test you would have been given at any of the prepatory schools… you passed."

"… I was sure my unarmed would have let me down."

The man grinned a moment, "Did I say anything about your unarmed combat skills?"

"… No?... OH. Um. Thank you."

"You should be glad, that brought you just past the pass mark." The man spoke, loosing his grin. "Be warned, however. Just because you _barely_ pass the physical portion of the entrance exam, doesn't mean you are ready for any of the things that your fellow students can handle." Jaune nodded. "Most of the students from the prepatory schools fail, not because they're bad at everything, but that they forget to be well-rounded, and failing just _one_ portion of the exam fails them the entire exam. At the same time, each portions' pass mark combined do _not_ add up to the pass mark for the overall exam. And as I said, it was your unarmed combat that gave you the points to get through. By one point."

"Hey Jauney-boy." A man spoke from the other side of the makeshift gym.

Jaune looked over at his 'sponsor'. The man was tall, with large rams' horns coming out the side of his head.

By rights, Jaune shouldn't have known the guy, and been unable to find him to be his 'sponsor'. But the guy had ended up in Ansel when he was on the run from authorities in Mistral, and Jaune had been a little idiot with no thought to why when he'd let Brawn hide in the little log cabin he'd been using as his secret training ground.

The guys that he'd called on Brawn's behalf to come pick him up were weird, wearing grim masks when they came, with only the guy he'd spoke to (who had a _horrible_ scar across his face that frightened the life out of him) saying anything to him.

Brawn knew about his desire to be a huntsman since then, that he'd wanted it as far back as he could remember. He'd given some hints at things to look at.

Brawn had been surprised when Jaune had managed to contact him a few months after that, and since then the two had been in somewhat regular contact.

He'd found out what Brawn did by accident, but… the guy felt he owed Jaune something, so he'd asked for help getting into Beacon as a form of payback.

There were two ways to get into Beacon. Personal invite from the headmaster, bypassing the entrance exams, so long as you pass the physical (the one that _everyone_ has to do). This was how many who didn't attend prep schools like Sanctum got in to the big four. And they were rare – _maybe_ three out of the eighty students each school had were by invitation.

The other way was attending a prep school, having your academic performance placed into an application transcript, taking a set of physical examinations – which he'd just completed – that were appended to those transcripts and those, if you passed the physical exams, sent to the chosen schools' applications department. There, the applications department ranked all the students by likelihood of passing the academic tests, and called them in in stages for written examinations at Beacon itself. He had a week to have his submitted for consideration.

Brawn had warned him. Usually, each of the schools had over a hundred fifty, to two hundred applicants. But, quite a lot of those actually submitted to more than one school. He was in with a chance, but a small one, as while his application was in the small pool of students who were applying solely to Beacon, priority order was placed by the results of the exams overall, and too many of those who applied elsewhere as well got better marks and chose Beacon…

"Hey Jaune!"

He blinked.

"Stop wool-gathering and come help."

Jaune stopped thinking on everything and went to help his friend out.

"How's the 'rents?"

Jaune sighed as he held a magnifying glass steady while Brawn worked on a scroll that looked a little battered. "Worried for me. Said that work in the city was hard to find, so they'll keep my room ready when I go back."

The man grunted. "Didn't tell them about trying to get into Beacon, huh?"

"I'll wait for if I get in."

"When." Brawn muttered, and flicked a finger on his nose. Jaune smiled. "Better. For such an optimistic lad, you spend too much time wool-gathering."

"I'll wait for when I get in, then." Jaune lost his smile a little, "I'm really nervous though. I mean… not about getting in, though I am on that, I mean… I know that once I'm accepted, they can't pull me out… but what if they tell the headmaster? Tell anyone that I never went to any school."

Brawn chuckled. "You do realise what name I've put on your transcripts, right?"

Jaune frowned. "huh?"

"… Ozpin knows my signature, and also knows that I only do fake transcripts for certain cases. He'll wonder since you're not a faunus…" Brawn sent him a momentary look, and Jaune knew. Those 'cases' were half ex-White Fang who wanted out, and the other half needed new identities anyway and had the skills from _somewhere_. The White Fang didn't have a monopoly on 'terrorist Faunus'. It was merely the latest group to turn that way. "But he won't say a word. Except to me, but… well, I got your back, Kid. It's not like we're faking the entire thing. I wouldn't let you anywhere near that school if you didn't prove you could at least meet the minimum standard. The transcripts are your foot in the door. _It's down to you, to pass through it_."

The man who had tested him came up then. "I have forwarded the details to you, Brawn."

Brawn stopped his work and turned to the man, and held out a hand. "Pleasure as usual, Biff."

'Biff' grimaced. "I wish you didn't call me that."

"Say hi to the missus for me?"

The grimace got worse. "I swear the two of you will be the death of me one day." The man left at that.

Jaune sighed. "Not a friendly guy is he?"

Brawn shrugged. "Yeah well, even though he doesn't have any faunus traits _now_, that wasn't always the case. He's earned the right to be that way."

Jaune winced. Ansel was pretty devoid of racism, not from a lack of Faunus, but from half of the people there being Faunus. Some were practically refugees when they joined, and the welcoming atmosphere everyone intentionally projected was both sincere and to help them step feeling negative. No one cared to ask which came first – the sincerity, or the conscious intent to avoid negativity drawing the grim. Its just that both reinforced each other, and Ansel was one of the safest towns in Anima for it.

He usually liked to pretend to know nothing of the worlds' prejudices, but that didn't mean he wasn't aware of them.

"I'll just finish this, then upload them. Hold."

Jaune lifted the magnifying glass back into place.

* * *

Pyrrha exited the hall where many prospective students had just finished the first of several academic exams for entry into one of the big four Academies.

In front of her, she was amused watching the antics of a boy and girl who seemed to know each other well, even though their personalities were vastly different. The boy didn't speak more than one word at a time, for the most part, while the girl just did not stop talking.

"And I'm _sooo_ glad I marked down for Beacon because really the décor here could do with a change – Renny, did you mark down for Beacon too?"

"I did."

"Good, because then I'd have to go back in there and destroy our exams and ask for a retest-"

She smiled a little wider at that. No one knew – yet – but she wasn't applying for Haven. It might be fun to watch these two – if they all got into Beacon, that is.

The girl was suddenly in her face. "Hey, what do you think of Haven?"

"It is… okay…" She spoke hesitantly, wide-eyed in the face of a hyperactive girl giving her an intense stare from two inches away, almost nose-to-nose

"Nora…"

The Girl, Nora, backed away. "Eh, I hear that Beacon has skyscrapers and a headmaster who isn't creepy, though I really wouldn't want to go to Atlas, I hear they have to wear military grey uniforms-"

The two were off, but Pyrrha couldn't help the shudder at the thought of Haven's headmaster… nor that that was exactly what Nora was actually talking about. The Man _was_ kind of creepy, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was…

"Ah, Miss Nikos, the invincible girl herself!" … aside from his enthusiasm for a 'future student of haven' because of her fame. "It is an h-"

"Hey Pyrrha, Renny and I are going to celebrate, want to come with?" Nora was back in her face, and Pyrrha was both intensely off put by the girl yet also intensely grateful for the _obvious_ save.

"uh… Sure?"

Nora jumped into the air, forcing Pyrrha back a step out of surprise. "Girls NIGHT!"

"NORA!"

"Sorry Renny!" With that Nora returned to her friend… Pyrrha in tow. She gulped, wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

* * *

**Authors Note**

So Jaune and Blake are on a path to, interact, through my little OC of 'Brawn' Think, the size and build of Bane, but 'gentle giant'. Pyrrha has been dragged into Ren and Nora's life... half willing, because even she thinks Lionheart is a little creepy (hints to his later reveal as a turncoat) and we get an idea of 'why Beacon' for Weiss. And yes, I almost cried imagining _both_ scenes for Weiss and Blake. I kinda hope that I did, and that I didn't do justice because, well, I dont want to turn people away because I made them cry, yet that's a mark of a good writer. Which I want to be (but I'm not. not for 'yeah I can earn money' anyway)

I tried to make Ruby and Yangs' little scene into like an intro to that trailer we got in later volumes.


	3. a fourth-wall break

**Just a Scene**

Nora hung off the author's arms. "Wheres the next few chapters? Where's the meeting of the minds? The crossing of Blades? The Dance of the Champions! Why haven't we met our Fearless LEADER!"

"Sorry Nora, I'm still writing a proper chapter 1." The author replied. "I've got Twenty thousand words done and only just reached the end of the first month... with the scenes following Jaune. Still have plenty of Blake scenes to get down, as so far all the scenes she's in so far are the ones following Jaune, haven't written most of yours and Weiss', and Yang's only had a cameo appearance! Ruby isn't even mentioned, neither was Pyrrha!"

"But I want Team ANVIL together! With Pancakes!"

"Sorry. It takes time... and once it's all written, then I've got to split it off into smaller chapters that aren't such a burden for a web browser to load, or FFN to deal with! You know I don't like the document editor."

"..Pfueh."

* * *

**Authors Note**

Seriously. _20,000 words_ of writing and just followed Jaune so far... I've got to go in and add scenes describing how Nora and Weiss got in the position they were in the final few scenes, add in Ruby and Yang, Ren and Pyrrha, introduce the canon elements for Yang's story, how and Why Pyrrha would be involved in the Yellow Trailer events, Describe WHAT was going on in the Red, White and Black ones for Ruby, Weiss and Blake, among other things. Plan: Weiss has her first scenes in Atlas, talking to General Ironwood (because he's headmaster of atlas), and learning a few things about potential future students, because you can be damn sure no heiress would go to a school like that without being given some details on who's attending.

Though I do already have how Blake ended up getting in. (She and Ruby both got in via personal invites)... and the 'how come no one knew she's the daughter of Ghira Belladonna, the guy who _founded the white fang and is chieftain of menagerie_. Answer? Those that meet her before she begins to wear the bow? they do. (List of such so far: Jaune, Weiss, Nora, Coco, Velvet, Ozpin.)

Yes. Coco and Velvet have more page time than even _yang_, who so far as of time this is posted, only appeared for one scene during the entrance exams into beacon.


End file.
